1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a technology to couple a rotor core connected to a shaft of a motor and a division core disposed apart from the rotor core.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor may be classified as a permanent magnet motor (PMM), an induction motor, or a switched reluctance motor (SRM). A PMM uses a permanent magnet and can be manufactured in small size. In addition, a PMM exhibits high power density and superior efficiency. Thus, PMMs have been widely used for hybrid vehicles and electric automobiles.
One of a variety of TMMs comprises a rotor which consists of a rotor core to be connected to a shaft, a plurality of division cores disposed apart from the rotor core and permanent magnets disposed between adjacent division cores. In these TMMs, there is a chance of one or more of the division cores disengaging from the rotor core while the motor is rotating. Thus, to prevent division cores from separating from the rotor, there should be a structure to fix the division cores.
However, because a more complex or heavier structure to fix the division cores degrades the performance of the motor, the structure should be as simple and light as possible.